dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Dragon: The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses
Guilty Dragon: The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (ギルティドラゴン 罪竜と八つの呪い) is a free singleplayer RPG for iPhone and Android coming this summer. Officially billed as "A Dothack Concept" and copyrighted under the .hack Conglomerate production label. It is set in a version of The World called The World: Armed Conflict. Characters Adventure *Aaron *Atora *Balzac *Kokore *Elemia *Ilia *Koichi *Luna *Ririka *Master *Maria *Nanami *Urayama★Shingo *Nabiko *Tiger of Revenge *Vanilla *Wolf of the Wilderness Phantom *Azure Flame Pursuer *Black Clad Destroyer *Emerald Green Prisoner *Sharp Black Rose *断罪の白銀 - Silver Conviction Legend *Atoli *Haseo *Pi Event *Ayame *MOMI-G *Elin GiMai *Collecter-Q *Charlotte *Satan Claus Eight Reindeer Legion *Blitzen *Comet *Cupid *Dasher *Dancer *Donner *Prancer *Rudolf *Vixzen Guilds Caterpillar *Bell *Binto *Vile Research People *Balansia *Flatley *Thunder *Kyakuei UnHappyChoice *Setsuna *Karin *Suuren Unit Event *Arunyatto *Biburisu *Chojiro *Chaabbi *Haiwa *Hell Freeze *Funiko *Jiro *Jyuzou *Kitsumi *Macaroni *Namine *Okkan *Orihika *Ravioli *Reonido *Ryunku *Salara *Tinki *Lasagna *Lazu Gallery Guilty Dragon (2).jpg Guilty Dragon (4).jpg Guilty Dragon (3).jpg Guilty Dragon (5).jpg Guilty Dragon (6).jpg Guilty Dragon (7).jpg Kite (guilty).jpg|Kite Guilty Dragonsword.jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (44).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (43).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (42).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (41).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (39).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (38).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (37).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (35).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (34).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (33).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (32).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (31).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (30).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (29).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (27).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (28).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (25).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (24).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (23).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (22).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (16).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (21).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (20).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (19).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (18).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (15).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (17).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (13).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (11).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (9).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (10).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (12).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (8).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (4).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (7).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (3).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (2).jpg Guilty Dragon The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses (1).jpg Guilty Dragonsword.jpg Kite (guilty).jpg External Links *Japanese Version on Google Play Store *Japanese Version on iTunes App Store *Korean Version on Google Play Store *Korean Version on Tstore Category:Video Games